


Love is like a Battle Plan (Hetalia AU)

by ImRealBoredRn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, American English, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImRealBoredRn/pseuds/ImRealBoredRn
Summary: So Let's set the scene. Its the time of the last Russian Romanov's (1849-1917). Tzar Ivan Braginsky has just returned from a meeting with the British Kingdom of Britannia. He had just received news that the American that he's cherish for so long has ran off and went to be a rebel in America, who at the time is fighting wars upon wars. So he goes to retrieve the American, successfully the American becomes a General in his army but soon is reminded of the man that he loves.Y'all can read more to find out the rest. If ya want.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Turkey/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The Kingdom of Moscow

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy and welcome to my story, I don't think this'll be as good as some of the other stories on here as to it's my first story on here. (Many more were usually posted on Wattpad) I usually post maybe once a week, or two if needed. But anyway enjoy!

Ivan's POV  
The sounds of the clock chiming as it struck four was quite dull. The loud sounds of my servants bustling around was rather annoying. Then the General came in, I had seized him from the American land and told him that he'd be working for me. He bowed in front of me.

“Evening your majesty.” He looked back up and smiled, a sort of smile that brung a warm glow to the cold icy depths of Russia. I still stuck to my emotionless face but inside I wanted more of that warmth from him.

“Evening General.” I stood up and towered over the short American. I never knew that they were this short or this was their natural height.

“Um.. I came to report that in the North Quarter a fight broke out and three of our men died.” He shifted when he talked about the word “died”. I nodded and took a look at the American’s face. It seemed that he’d gotten a few bruises and his glasses were damaged.

“Did you get in the fight as well?” His gaze shifted and he didn’t look at me, trying to fix his already damaged glasses.

“Yes sire, I tried to break them up but that didn’t work.” The General grumbled. I sighed and closed my eyes.

“Come on.” I grabbed his arm and he winced a little.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“The Medical ward. And to get you a new pair of glasses.”

“I-I don’t think I need..”

“Nonsense. One of my best men deserves the best treatment.” The servants gazed in awe to see that the Tzar was actually looking after someone as that rarely happens.

Once we finally made it I could see that the American was close to tears. Did I hurt him? What did I do? Worry set in and it was clear on my face. I let his arm go and he held it in pain.

“D-Did I-” He looked at me with watery eyes and sniffled before chuckling.

“I shouldn’t be crying, not before the Tzar.” He continued to chuckle and lifted up his glasses and rubbed his eyes, ridding of tears before one of the nurses came towards us.

“General is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah everything-”

“He got hurt in the battlefield.” I pushed him forward a little. The nurse, with a concerned look, took the American with her as they almost went behind the curtain.

“Um Miss.” I called out. The nurse looked at me.

“Yes Sire?”

“Could I go with you, just to see if one of my prized men is okay.” She nodded and I walked over behind the curtain to see the General with his jacket off. Under was a white tank top but you could see that there were many scars left behind. One stretched from his shoulder to his wrist while another was across his chest. I think I was staring too long before the boy laughed.

“Yeah.. Was never too proud of the wars I fought in.” My gaze shifted to the arm that looked damaged and that he was lightly touching with the tips of his fingers.

“I don’t think you should do that.” I sat in front of him as the nurse seemed to have gone since before I asked her to give us some privacy. I knew how to do medical things. Father had taught me at a young age so when I would go hunting in the woods, nothing could stop me. The young American seemed to be taught to withstand and win for your country. I put a hand on the General’s shoulder. He looked up and his glistening southern ocean eyes looked straight into mine.

“You know, your eyes look really cool.” He blurted before going back to touch his arm. I slapped his hand a bit.

“Ow what was that for?” He gave me a slight glare.

“I told you to stop touching it.”

“And? What are you gonna do about it, it’s just a bruise.”

“Well it’ll get worse if you keep messing with it.” He puffed out his cheeks.

“I. don’t. Care.” He said slowly yet calmly, it seemed he didn’t care what my title was, he just despised what I was saying.

“Fine.. Alfred.” My eyes fixated on the golden tag that had his name on it.

“Wow it’s been two whole weeks and you finally know my name.” He rolled his eyes and stood up and shivered before putting his jacket back on, rolling up the sleeve of the hurt arm.

“Aw fuck. That little shit stabbed me.” My eyes widened as I saw the giant cut that went through his entire wrist. I stood up and grabbed him some rubbing alcohol and bandages.

“Thanks.” I sat on the chair again and looked at what he did. Biting his lip he applied the rubbing alcohol and rubbed it around the damaged area. I watched with content as this was never something I would do, I would usually take my time and love the feeling of bleeding out sometimes. But I guess America had been in a state of on and off war. Quickly he grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around his wrist and arm before bringing it up to his teeth as he tore it.

“You got any tape?” He asked. I nodded, standing back up and grabbing the small roll of tape.

“Hey, so seem pretty interested in what I was doing. Do you wanna learn how to do this?” He asked, taking the tape from my hand. I shook my head.

“I know a way but it takes a little longer than what you pulled.” He hummed and finished with his arm, bringing his sleeve down and laying back.

“I still can’t believe he stabbed me..”

“Who?”

“Eh, just another crewmate.”

“Who.” I stated, my voice became a little lower which made him chuckle.

“Reminds me of someone.. Who was it.. Oh yeah, my mom when he would get mad or needed to know something.” How is he so calm towards me? The others would have to fear for their life if they didn’t tell me something.

“Anyway, I better go patrol the West and South Quarters. See ya your majesty.” He smiled wide and walked out, leaving me there a bit dumbfounded at this new creature that I had found. He’s nothing like the others yet his culture is European.. I shook my head and got up heading out of the Medical ward and up to my room. I looked out on the banister and saw the American walking out. What was his name… Alfred wasn’t it? Well I guess I have to get to know the American better..

Alfred’s POV  
I walked out of the castle back to the quarters that surrounded it. That Tzar was surely something though. Maybe I’ve never met anyone who wasn’t British, French, or Canadian forces.. But I like him. He just needs to warm up to people and I  
I think I have that power to make him more friendly. But then again, I only report to him once a week and whenever he requests my presence which isn’t even close to rare. He never requests for anyone except his ambassadors. My mind was filled with thoughts of him and how I could break his frozen heart. Then I stopped. I was still near the castle and the Tzar could surely still see me.

“What if he’s never had any friends?” I thought about it for a moment. The sky seemed to be dimming as it was almost eight in the morning in Boston. Sometimes I wish I could go back home. See the states and see how they’re doing and raise them. But this was a job worth taking. A job that somehow I was captured for when in a base in New York. The sky showed many pretty colors such as pink, orange, a light blue and purple. Pretty pastel and would be something that the locals wore than their usual navy blue uniforms. The sun's golden glow placed itself on the castle and made the castle look at whole nother color from its original pastel turquoise color. It looked pretty neat if you asked me.

A few minutes later I walked into town where all the locals were. They were really friendly and I loved chatting with the bartenders when my team would go down there. But that would usually be Sundays. Today was a Friday so we wouldn’t go down there for another two days since that’s when we would have money. I got stopped before walking further into town by a messenger.

“Evening sir, are you Alfred Jones?” I nodded.

“Indeed I’m Alfred.”

“I have a message from the Tzar.” My eyes widened.

“That sounds rather suspicious..” The messenger gave me an envelope and told me to open it.

_Dear Alfred,_   
_I know it’s only been almost an hour since I last spoke to you but couldn’t you have your living quarters in the castle? If you don’t want to then that's fine. This is a choice not an order. Anyway If you do, tell the messenger and we’ll get a carriage set up to pick you up and bring you back. I hope you do accept._   
_Your majesty_   
_Tzar Ivan Barginski_

I looked up at the messenger who was looking up at the sky.

“Did you read this beforehand?” I asked. He nodded.

“So what is your decision sir?” I smiled.

“I’ll stay where I am but do tell the Tzar if he wants to do me a favor then set up a dinner or a party.” The messenger nodded and turned away before I looked at the seal. It was of a rose, one of my most favorite flowers. It always looked so pretty but it also showed respect. I traced my finger on the groves of it until I got back to my home. Well it was home to other men but it was mostly my home.

Once I entered I saw all the men look at me.

“So Al, how was meeting the Tzar?” One of the men asked. I shrugged, hiding the letter.

“Hey what’s that?” One of the men came up from behind and snatched the letter. I was of course way shorter than them but we all still spoke the same two languages.

“Its a letter.” I jumped up before the man’s eyes widened.

“It’s a letter from the Tzar.” Some gasped while others tried to get a good look at the seal.

“Holy shit!” One yelled once they saw the seal.

“What did the Tzar want?” Another asked. The man who held the letter read it out loud. I was a little embarrassed that they were reading something that was to me personally but we’re all like brothers and comrades so it’s okay. I guess..

“Whoa the Tzar wants you to move in with him.” The shimmer in one man’s eyes could be seen from a mile away while the other almost had the same gleam.

“So.. What did you say?”

“I said I’ll stay here. Moving into fancy castles ain’t my thing.” Some of them chuckled while others had a pure smile on their face.

“Well I guess we’ll be stuck with the same demanding shorty.” All of us laughed.

“Well men, let's get some rest since we have training in the morning.”

“You mean you’re gonna be training and doing work while we sleep.” I chuckled.

“Exactly now go, I’m gonna bust your asses tomorrow if you don’t.” The men went in a line up to their rooms as I started to clean up after them.

We didn’t get the special treatment that the other quarters did, they got cooks and staff to clean. My men and I have to do things on our own. That's why I don’t push them too hard when we train like the other groups do. I let them have free time and gave them tasks to do when I’m either out or they give me things to do when they're out. They sometimes give me the nickname of “Mom” at how I seem like one. I probably got that from my Mother, Arthur.

Once I cleaned everything and tidied I went up to the roof. That was the place where I would calm down and rethink anything that I could’ve done better. Well what’s calming about it is the stars above. They were always a passion of mine. I love them and wonder about them a lot. I come up here practically every night just to think about them.

I wonder if Mama’s worried about me or if Mattie's doing well since I helped him in a settlement agreement. Papa was probably okay. After all he’s trying to stop the revolution and I’m pretty sure he’s taking his frustration out of Mama. Well not abusive but.. The other kind. Thoughts swirled in my mind until I heard a slight click from the hatch that allowed you to be on the roof.

Quickly I got my shotgun and looked where the light was coming from.

“Hey It’s Leo. Put the shotgun down.” I smiled and put the gun down.

“So anything on your mind?” I asked. He looked up at the sky.

“Just keep having those thoughts that the Tzar likes you.”

I chuckled. “I doubt that. Sure I’m different but that’s how I grew up.”

He nodded. “Yeah I used to live in the Netherlands before I came up here. Wanted to get away from family ya know.”

I nodded. “Then I was different for some time and the Tzar never sent a letter or anything.” I gave a slight hum to that.

“So I’m the only one who’s gotten a letter from him?” He nodded. “Actually you’re the only one ever to get a letter from the Tzar.” My eyes widened.

“Wow, this man really doesn’t like to open up to people.”

“But what are you gonna do?” Leo asked. I shrugged before looking back up at the stars.

“I guess I could teach him to be social. After all that's supposed to be a skill.”

“How do you know?”

“I used to be part of the British Empire.”

“You were a Prince?” Leo’s eyes gleamed. I shook my head and that gleam died down.

“Well kinda. But I revolted and then it's been a state of on and off war from then on.”

“How many men have you lost.”

“Including my ex boyfriend, almost 200,000.” His eyes widened.

“Damn that's too much.” I nodded.

“Way too much.” A silence went around us as we looked up. Then Leo looked at me.

“Wait.. you like guys?” I sighed, closing my eyes.

“As long as you don’t tell the others, but yeah, I like guys.” He smiled.

“Your secret is safe with me. But have you ever seen the Tzar shirtless?” A blush burned on my face as Leo laughed. I pushed him.

“Oh shut uppp” I whined.

“So you have~” He chuckled as I crossed my arms.

“No I haven’t.”

“Mm, too bad. He’s chiseled.” My face soon became a tomato.

“I hate you so much” I continued to whine.

“Come onnn we know you like him.” I stopped.

“But I’ve only known him for two weeks.”

“And? Just move in with him. You still have the ability to write so you can send letters to us.”

“But He checks them.” Leo looked down.

“Oh Fuck.. That is a problem.” I shrugged.

“I dunno I just suggested that he throw a party or hold a huge dinner.”

“Oo a party. I so wanna go.” I smiled

“well maybe I’ll write a letter to him.” He gleamed and got up, holding out his hand. I took it and got up.

“I better be going to sleep then, Night Al.”

“Night Leo.” I stood there before the door closed and I looked out at the lands around and smiled.

“Better get going on that letter.”


	2. A Letter to the Tzar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy again, I hope this chapter goes well..  
> Anyway Enjoy!

Alfred’s POV  
I sat on my bed, thinking about what I should say to the Tzar. Should I move in with him? Leo is one of the men I trust the most, I even told him I like men. I gripped my head before looking at the bandages. ‘I’ll probably have to change those..’ Then an idea popped into my head but it got shot down immediately.

”I can’t report to him until next week.” Mumbling, I finally got up and sat on my desk, getting a page of paper and dipping my pen in ink.

“Dear Tzar Ivan,” Nah that sounds like I’m an outsider. But to be fair I am.

“Dear your Majesty” That sounds a bit better.

_Dear your Majesty,_   
_I would like to make a referral to what you said in your letter. I would like to move into the castle with you. I mean it is also about my health as well and I’m hoping I can still send letters to my men. But then again I would like to stay as well. I don’t know your highness, I’m torn between keeping my men in line and being like a Mother to them. If you could steer me in the right direction that’d be great. I look forward to either my next report or your next letter._   
_Your General_   
_Alfred F. Jones_

I looked over and smiled. I rolled it up and put some candle wax on it before putting my own seal on it from when I was still a Prince of Britannia. The seal was a rose and I looked at it intently. Maybe I shouldn’t have abandoned my duties as a prince. Brother had left and it was to be my turn to become King. But me being me and loved what my brother did. I traveled to America to perform some work before running off and shielding off my identity, Kept the same name but changed the last name from Kirkland to Jones, joined the army and quickly rose up to the rank of Leader. I wonder if I could’ve gotten married and became a leader with someone I love. I paused. ‘What if.. If I hadn’t revolted, could I have.. Could I have married the Tzar?’ I mean that's bizarre already, but Britannia’s relations with the Moscowian Kingdom were bad enough, it was on the bridge of war until Matthew left. Then I left and now Jett’s heir to the throne and Kaetyln is being auctioned off to.. Could she have to marry the King. Oh god no, not my little Kiwi… I started to go into a panic attack before it dawned on me. I don’t think anyone has enough courage to stand up to him. And make an alliance..

I grabbed another piece of paper and dipped the pen in the ink and slightly frowned. ‘Should I really be doing this?’ I put the pen back in its place holder and set my head down on the wooden desk. Why should I crawl back to him? Maybe I can write to Mom. He’s better. Picking up the pen I started to write.

_Dear Mother,_   
_How have you been, I’ve been captured by the Russians but the Tzar is wonderful. I hope everything is fine over in Britannia.. Tzar Ivan is nice, one of my men stabbed me in the wrist and he took care of me. He also asked if I could move into the castle with him. I’m still unsure of it but maybe I’ll make up my mind after you respond. How is Mattie, Jett, Kate, and the states? You know I don’t care for Father too much and that America is in a state of peril. When I come back I should make peace with all four sides. Anyway I know you’ll be too busy to read a letter from your disgraced son but I’ll send it anyway._   
_Love you_   
_Alfred F. Kirkland_

I did the same thing I did to the Tzar’s letter and set them aside, making sure I used the Britannia’s seal for the Tzars and my personal one to my Mother. Or was it the other way around. No. I put my personal one on the Tzars and Britannia to Mother, just so he would read it. Finally I looked at everything and stretched. After I grabbed the letters and went down to the town. But before I looked at the time. ‘It’s almost three in the morning, maybe I’ll wake up before the men to find Frederic.’ I stayed in the kitchen. Making some breakfast for the others. I started to hum a tune as I swayed and made meals that they could easily heat up and eat. If I was to be gone I should probably teach them to cook as being their supposed mother, I cooked for them and usually was the one who never got any sleep except on the weekends. After I made most of the food for the weekend I dusted myself off, grabbed the scrolls and went up to my room which was bigger than the other men and could be locked so they couldn’t bother me with something. Or when I want to sleep. Soon I blew out the candles and got under the covers. ‘I don’t think I’ll change the bandages till tomorrow.’ I looked up at the ceiling. Before taking off my glasses, I could still see them but they looked.. Broken. ‘I need to get new ones..’ while looking up I soon closed my eyes and started to drift off.

Ivan’s POV  
The day started before sunrise, I had a bad dream of what happened to my Father before he was taken down by the civilians. I always felt like that was how I was gonna die, be revolted against. But Russian’s never really show that many emotions. A messenger came into my room as I was still in my night clothing.

“Sire, I have a letter from one of the far Quarters in the South.” I nodded and held out my hand.

“Thank you Frederic, but who is it from.”

“The General of quarters 0062.” My eyes widened as I saw the American seal. It seemed to be his own with an eagle and a few extra details.

“Once again, thank you. You may leave now. I will call you back when I have my reply.” He nodded, bowed, and walked out. I traced the seal before smiling. One of the servants spoke up.

“Is it from an admirer?” She asked. I looked up to see three servants in front of me. I waved my hand, telling them to leave. They bowed and left the room but I didn’t see that one of the servants have left a small inch of the door open so they could hear. I usually read things out loud so I could feel the person's voice as I spoke.

“Dear your majesty” I rolled my eyes with a smile, Alfred sure has some writing skills. I read more. I frowned. He’s torn between staying and leaving.. Maybe I should see what's happening down there, bring some medical supplies with me as well.. I took one last look at the letter before I saw the seal of another one behind it. It was supposed to be approved by me and then sent out. I looked at the seal.

“B-Britannia? Who the hell would want to send anything to that Hellfire Kingdom?!” I exclaimed. Then I slowly opened the scroll and read over it. Then I stopped at the end.

“Alfred F. Kirkland?” I looked back at the letter that Alfred sent. The writing looks the same but two different seals. Then it clicked.

“A-Alfred is a Prince?” I put the two letters down and looked out.

“How could such a strong and cute man who’s one of my strongest men be a Prince of one of my most hated Kingdoms. Well to my Father it was a terrible kingdom. Soon I hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed out. I went back in to grab my crown and place it on my head before storming out with both scrolls in my hand.

“Sorserio, get the carriage ready, we’re going to the southern quarters.” He bowed and shook a little before I got into the carriage.

“Why the rush sire?” He asked.

“Someone has been lying to me.” His eyes widened and he whipped the reigns and we started to head off to the quarters.  
I knocked on the door and one of the men opened the door.

“Oh! Your majesty, welcome.” He let me in and I looked around while the men were eating but the certain American wasn’t there.

“Can you tell me where Alfred is.” The others looked at each other then back at me.

“He’s sleeping.” One of them spoke up.

“How could he be sleeping? It’s ten in the morning.”I asked.

“He takes care of us, and stays up late everyday to clean and make meals for us.” Another spoke up.

“But I thought there were cooks and servants here.” They shook their heads. I frowned before picking up the bag I had brought with me.

“Where is his room?” I asked. One of the men, a rather average man, came and led me to the American’s room.

“Has anyone ever been in there?” I asked. He shook his head.

“No one is ever allowed into his room. Well except for you.” I nodded and told the man to leave before I opened the door. There laid the sleeping American, curled up against something as if he’d been crying. I grabbed the chair that sat at his desk and sat down beside his bed.

“Alfred..” I said softly. He reached his hand out that had a crown in it, he gripped it hard before releasing his grip, letting it fall. But I caught it before it dropped on the floor. Examining it, it was indeed a real crown from Britannia. I looked at the boy again.

“Al.” I chuckled at the nickname. He rolled before opening his eyes a little. They looked like the dark midnight sky at night before they lightened and became a light blue ocean.

“What.” He rolled and crossed his arms, not seeing me.

“How dare you talk to the Tzar that way.” He rolled back and faced me before squinting his eyes, making them dim.

“Okay..? Leo if your playing a fucking trick on me I’m gonna beat you.” I sat back. ‘He seems blind.. Or just near sighted.’ He touched the bedside table and grabbed his damaged glasses then put them on. Frightened, he jumped back.

“O-Oh, your majesty, I’m so sorry, I thought one of my men was playing tricks on me.” He smiled a little before looking down.

“Arm.” He stuck out his arm before I went down to grab some supplies, and hid my smile from how frightened and worried the American had gotten. He looked at the crown that was on my knee.

“So.. Can I have that back.” I shook my head.

“Not until you tell me the truth.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, Yes I’m Prince Alfred of Britannia but I revolted against my parents and became a stable country before you found me. There happy” he furrowed his eyebrows as he bit his lip when some of the bandages stuck to his skin.

“Then why did you leave?” He sighed.

“My brother left first then me. Jett’s the heir and Kiwi is too young for you.”

“Kiwi?” His eyes widened,

“Oh sorry I meant Katelyn.” I chuckled.

“How adorable.” He half jerked his hand away before I softly whacked his head.

“Stop moving.” He held out his arm while it rested against his knee. I grabbed the crown and put it on his head.

“Now that's the Prince I know and love.” His eyes widened. And I retorted my hand.

“I-I mean-”

“It’s okay.” He took the crown off.

“That was him and this is me. If you loved him then that's cool.” I frowned before putting new bandages on.

“Well I guess I better be going. Kingdoms stuff.” I started to get up before he pulled me back down.

“I-I’m sorry to bother but. Could we hang out sometime? And if you wanna do me a better favor can you get me some new glasses?” I nodded.

“Then let's go out now.” He shrugged.

“I have to make the comrades their meals since it's almost twelve.”

“Then what are they doing right now?”

“Having free time. Since we don’t have cooks or servants we do our best to clean up.” I nodded and took off my crown and cape.

“Well that's new.” I chuckled.

“It’s really not.” He put his crown next to mine on the bed stand and patted the side of the bed.

“I’d probably weigh down the bed.” He laughed softly.

“Nah, now get on here you friggin' Russian bear.” A small blush dusted across my cheeks as I sat next to him.

“Mm I don’t feel like going out today.” He whined as he put his head on my shoulder.

“But Alf-”

“You know I heard you say Al, right?” My eyes widened.

“You can call me that when we aren’t around the castle or when you don't have to do royal shit.” I nodded.

“Then you don’t have to call me Tzar all the time. I hear it way too much.” He chuckled.

“Well then Ivvie, is there anything you’d like to get off your chest?” I shrugged.

“I don’t.. Know. Well why did you write to your Mother even though you two fought.”

“I still love him as my mom and I hate the ever loving shit out of my Father but I still write to him every once in a while.”

“Like how long from each letter?” “At least four months. Some would take six if Father saw.” I frowned.

“That’s sad.” He hummed in agreement.  
He stood up.  
“Well I better be cookin’ for the Comrades now. So if you wanna leave then-”

“Could I taste your cooking?” I asked. His eyes widened.

“I-I.. Sure. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t-”

“But I want to. The comrades seem to enjoy it a lot.” He chuckles.

“They didn’t like it when I first introduced them to it. But they soon told me about simple Russian dishes I could try making and somehow I made them better than their own Mother’s cooking.” I pushed him a little.

“Now you’re just showing off.” He rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand.

“Well come on dear highness, you get to be my audience.” I blushed as we flew down the stairs and I saw that the men were chuckling.

“Aye! Shut your pie holes ya ‘ere.” I chuckled at how he spoke. Once we went into the kitchen it let me see into the lives of my cooks and waiters.

“Your accent's funny.” I blurted out as he grabbed certain things from every which way. He smiled.

“Well then you’ve clearly never heard me talk then. And you’ve heard what I sounded like when I was a Prince.”

“But you sounded so nice then, when your crown was a little too big and slid over to the side and hung off your head sometimes.” The American continued to smile.

“Yeah and when I always thought you had a pom pom on your head.” I chuckled.

“So what are you making?” He started to put a spoonful of salt into a bowl.

“I’m making some simple subs.”

“What are those?”

“It's a sandwich but with a different type of bread.”

“Do you have the bread?” He nodded.

“I cut the meat last night when I couldn’t sleep.” I nodded.

“Um.. Nevermind.” I raised my eyebrow.

“What did you need me to do?” Alfred waved his hand.

“I-Its nothing. I can take care of it.”

“No, you sounded like you wanted my help, what did you need.” He sighed.

“Can you go around taking orders? If you don’t then can you cut the bread in half?”

“How would you cut the bread in half.” I walked over to him and put my hand on the counter.

“Well first I would suggest that you take your blazer off. It can get quite stuffy when you make these.” I backed up and started to unbutton my jacket before folding it and putting it on a different counter.

“Next, gloves, gone.” He narrowed his eyes.

“But wouldn’t I poison the men?” He shook his head.

“That's why you wash your hands.” He pointed over to a sink. I nodded and headed over there, turning the water on and taking off my gloves.

“Now don’t just put them under water, you have to use soap as well.” Alfred yelled from across the room. I rubbed the soap bar on my hands and it popped out of my hands, earning a snicker from the American.

“Don’t you laugh at me, that's an order.” The American burst out laughing.

“I-I’m sorry your highness but-” He got cut off by one of the comrades calling for him.

“Al, whats for lunch?” Alfred waved his hand.

“I’m making subs so no complaining. Borscht is for supper so you’ll have to wait.” The man smirked when he looked at me.

“Are you trying to get us killed?” Alfred shook his head.

“I’m teaching him how I taught myself.”

“You didn’t learn from your mother?” He shook his head.

“Nope. Right after- nevermind, just go ask everyone what they want on the subs and write it down.” He nodded and opened one of the drawers that had a notepad and a pen. Then he headed out again.

“So Ivan.. You all washed up over there?” I nodded.

“Then get your ass over here.” I had a small smile on my face as I went back over to the cheery American.

“So whatcha need to do is..” He took out a knife and I stepped back.

“I’m not gonna kill youse. Why would I?” I stepped forward again.

“And you just slice the bread?” He shook his head.

“What you do is that you cut in it so it can fold like a hotdog.”

“What's a hotdog?” His eyes widened then they went back down again.

“It’s.. an American thing.” He mumbled.

“Well I think I know what I’m supposed to do. What are you going to do now?” Alfred turned towards me.

“I’m gonna get all the drinks ready.” I nodded and went back to cut the bread.


	3. A Night Out in the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy and welcome back to the recurring episodes of this story. Well enough blabbering, it's story time.

Alfred’s POV

I woke up to the men cheering for something. Slowly I looked over at the bed stand. My crown had been put up and something sat in its place along with a note. I picked the object up and felt some of it. It was my glasses alright but they didn’t seem to have the big crack or the bent frame. I put them on and looked at the note.

_Alfred,_

_I did your favor and gave you new glasses, maybe you’ll find out why I like them a lot.._

_Ivan_

I smiled at the note and opened my one of the bed stand drawers and put the note in it. That’s also where I found my crown with another note on it. I sat back up and read the note. 

_Al,_

_Okay fine, I’ll write another note. I put your crown down here to hide it from the others. Also I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. I can pick you up and we can go to the town. But if you don't, that's okay.._

_Ivan_

A blush dusted my cheeks as I chuckled softly. 

“You idiot.” I whispered under my breath. Finally I got up and out of my bed and changed into my usual get up. I walked down the steps and saw that the men were cheery and happy as can be. 

“So men, what are we gonna do t’day?” I asked. They turned to me and smiled. 

“Nothing.” I gave them a dumbfounded look, they usually wanted to go and play out and waste as much money as they can before going to the bar in the evening. 

“What do you mean nothing?” I asked. 

“We’re not gonna do anything.” Giving them a slight glare I just shrugged it off and went to go get something to eat from the fridge. ‘W-Who filled it up? I was supposed to do that today and go shopping..’ I looked around but saw nothing. This day was certainly getting weirder by the second. I shook my head and just grabbed an apple from the basket and went back up to my room to grab a few things. 

“Well if you guys aren’t going anywhere then I’m going out.” They shrugged. 

“Okay then.” They seem up to something.. I walked out and walked around the fields until I came upon the sunflower field I found when I tried sneaking out to get back to America. But this place is a lot better and there isn’t any war or suffering to worry about. I sat in the sunflower field and slightly smiled. The breeze was soothing and I brought my bag next to me, taking out some rubbing alcohol that Ivan gave to me and I rolled up my sleeve, showing the slightly blood stained bandages. I unwrapped them and put them under my boot to stop them from blowing away. Then I got some of the alcohol and rubbed it on the wound. If I was being honest, I didn’t know if it would heal or not. It was rather deep and I still have no idea how I got it from a stupid fight. ‘I should’ve let them kill each other. Then I wouldn’t be in this mess.’ I puffed out one cheek as I wrapped the new bandages around the arm. ‘At least it's not as bad as what Father did to me.’ I gripped my right arm. ‘Luckily I can still write.’ I chuckled at that remark. The sunflowers pushed themselves to the way of the wind as if it was a servant obeying orders from it’s master. I never really liked taking orders, especially from someone who wasn’t Family. Well, besides Dad. I would get kicked out a lot and go over to Germania and stay with Ludwig for a bit. I knew he sort of liked Feliciano but never showed it. I wonder if he’d gotten married to him or he'd gotten married to Honda.. Ever since I left I never really knew what was happening. North America was certainly trying to make a name for itself but I never thought I’d have to go and rescue my people. I put my head between my knees. 

“I wish I could go back..” 

“But then you wouldn’t have met me.” I jerked my head to face whoever said it. Of course it was the one and only Tzar Ivan. I turned back and rested my head on my knees. 

“What do you want Ivan?” I stared blankly. Rather I was annoyed that he’d snuck up on me and wasn’t back in the castle. 

“Why are you out here?” He sat next to be and I shuffled away. 

“Aren’t you gonna get your precious royal outfit dirty?” He shook his head. 

“Could honestly care less.” 

“I doubt that.” 

“By the way did you see the glasses that I got you?” I turned to him. 

“I’m nearsighted dumbass, I can’t see jack shit.” 

“Well how far away does it have to be for you to see it?” 

“Dunno. Never really tested it out.” 

“Then.” He stood up and turned to me, holding out his hand. 

“You wanna try it?” I shrugged but didn’t take his hand and he slowly let it fall. The Russian shifted. 

“There's something bothering you isn’t there?” He asked. I didn’t respond. 

“I wanna go back home.” I blurted out a few moments later. He hummed. 

“Homesick already?” I nodded, sniffing a little. Tears had stricken and it was only a matter of time till the other male found out. 

“I-I wanna go back.. To being a Prince.. I wanna go back to a land of peace and unity, I wanna go back to.. To have a great friendship with you. Even if Father didn’t like it.” I stood up. 

“I should be next in line to be King. Not that stupid Australian who’s only gonna ruin what Mama placed.” He nodded with a small smile. 

“What if you become.. well my empress? I’m sure Francis would do that and I have to agree with you. That Aussie is sure a bitch when he says certain things. Last meeting I had with them, Arthur sure was worried about you.” My tear filled eyes looked up at the male. 

“M-Mama cares?” There was a squeak in my voice as I continued crying. The Russian took a step forward and hugged me. I sobbed into his uniform and didn’t stop. This was the first time I’ve cried in years, the last time was when I let go of Mama’s hand when I left the kingdom. He patted my back. 

“What if you come with me when I go there? My next meeting with them is in two days.” I looked up. 

“R-Really?” Then I looked back down. 

“I bet Father would badger me with how I’m a disgrace for leaving. He cherished Mattie and now..” I stopped to take off the glasses and wipe my eyes slightly dry of the tears. Ivan put his hands to my cheeks and rubbed the rest of the tears that had spilled out. 

“You’ll be by my side. He won’t touch you.” I nodded before sniffing. 

“T-Thank you.” He smiled. 

“It's not a problem. But you should probably stay at the castle. After all it probably has been years since you’ve been doing your duties.” I nodded and turned to pick up my bag. 

“Did you walk all the way over here?” I asked as we walked out of the field and back to the Quarters. He nodded. 

“I think I should walk more, gives me time to run away from my problems for a bit.” 

“But you shouldn’t run from them.” 

“Maybe for you but not for me.” 

“Well are we going back to the quarters to get my things?” He nodded. 

“I’ll put servants and cooks there so you don’t go there everyday.” 

“So I still have the title of General?” 

“I don’t want anyone figuring out you're the rebel Prince of Britannia.” 

“But I thought you hated us.” “Your father, yes. But not either your Mother or your siblings.” 

“Besides Jett.” He hummed in agreement. 

“Plus I’m the only one who knows, meaning that I’m the only one who should treat you like one.” My face heated up a little and I shook my head. 

“I don’t want that kind of attention. I’ll just be so special and bugged by the media.” He paused before saying anything. 

“Aye. Stay here, I’ll go inside and grab my things and then we’ll be off.“ He stood there in the dim outskirts just in a place that no one could see you unless you walked down that way, which usually no one would. I ran back to the base and rushed up the stairs. The men seemed to be outside playing football or just roughhousing the others. Quickly I grabbed my things and stuffed them into the bag that held the alcohol and bandages. I shut everything and almost got up to leave before remembering the thing that makes me a Prince, my crown. Then in another musical montage I put everything I left out in the bag and hurried downstairs. The men still weren’t inside so I was safe. They also probably thought I was still out. Once I saw the tall Russian Tzar as I turned the corner I smiled. 

"Well come on! Lets go." He slightly smiled and chuckled. 

"Wow.." He gave me a face of worry. 

"What?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"Nevermind." 

"Is it my smile?" He asked. I shook my head. 

"Nope. But it is cute though." Ivan was about to say something before he stopped and looked away. 

"Shut up." He grumbled. I smirked. 

"Aww is the tall tree finally flustered." He slightly pushed me. 

"Stopp" He whined. I just continued to smirk all the way until we got to the town. 

"Sire? What are you doing out here?" A man with a bucket of apples in his hands asked. 

"Escorting my General here." He nodded and went back to his work. 

"People really respect you.." I looked back down. 

"Hey, what if we go somewhere to eat?" The Russian pointed at a nearby restaurant. Looking at the place it looked rather lively so I nodded. 

"Sure, I could eat." We walked over to the place and opened the door. A hostess came to greet us before almost dropping the tray in her hands. 

"Y-Your highness.." She softly spoke. 

"Can we get a table miss?" He asked. She nodded and shuffled, grabbing two menus before dropping them. I bent down and picked them up. 

"T-There is really no need I can-" I got back up with the two menus in hand. 

"Really it's alright. Thanks for having us." She nodded with a smile. The hostess led us to a table that was near the window. Ivan didn't want to go to the roped off table for special guests. He took off his cape and placed it on his lap. 

"Aren't you gonna take your crown off?" I asked. He chuckled. 

"It's kinda glued to my head. I only take it off when I go to bed." I hummed. The girl came back and asked for our drinks. 

"I'll have a Coke if you don't mind." 

"I'll have the same." I turned to him. 

"Do you even know what Coke is?" I asked. 

"As long as it isn't cocaine in a glass then I'm pretty sure I know what it is." I shrugged. 

"It could still be a glass with cocaine in it." He leaned over and pushed my shoulder. 

"I doubt it would be that." The girl came back a few minutes later and gave us two medium sized glasses with some fizzy pop. 

"See, its not a glass filled with cocaine." The girl and Ivan laughed for a bit until she asked us if we wanted to order anything at the moment. 

"We'll order in a few minutes." She nodded and walked off, probably to help another table. 

"You know these places in America would always be full, it was always as lively as it is now." I looked around the place before looking at the menu. 

"Are you sure you can read it? I'm glad she understood English." I nodded. 

"I didn't spend two years learning Russian for nothing." 

"I'd have to say same but with English." I chuckled until I leaned to look out the window. The stars were beginning to show themselves to the world and the place was very crowded. A very easy place for pickpockets. Or at least that was the case in America. Ivan reached out and I retorted. 

"W-What are you doing-" He put his hand on mine. But I slipped my hand out from under his and put it on my lap. 

"Ivan.. You're starting to scare me.." Turning I looked out at the stars again. 

"Hey Al.." My gaze was still stuck on the stars. 

"What." 

"You want to go anywhere after this?" I shrugged. 

"I guess we can go home." 

"But that's boring." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. 

"Shut up, we're going home and I'm sleeping." He puffed out one of his cheeks and sat back. I half smiled. 

"Fine." Closing my eyes I didn't realize that the girl had come back. 

"Sorry to interrupt but would you like to order?" I nodded, opening my eyes again. 

"Do you have any western dishes?" She looked at the menu she had brought with her. 

"We have chicken nuggets but that's about it." 

"Then I'll take those thank you." I handed her my menu and I looked at Ivan. 

"I'll have some Pelmeni" She nodded and took his menu. 

"I'll be right back.” 

"So.. why did you try to grab my hand?" His eyes darted around, it was clear he didn't want to answer my question. 

"Nevermind. Where do you wanna go?" He shrugged. 

"I guess we could go to the lake.” I raised my eyebrow. 

"You're not getting me back into ice skating. That is never gonna happen." The Russian chuckled and the girl came back and brought our food on a tray. 

"Here you are, enjoy!" We thanked her and I picked up one of the chicken nuggets. 

"Have you ever thought about if you changed something in your life that would change the outcome?" 

"Maybe.. If you were still a prince I would do everything in my power to make you mine." I almost choked. 

"W-What?" He looked up from what he was eating. 

"It’s true." I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah right, you'd probably kidnap me and torment me until I die." Worry set in on his face and I sat back, eating another chicken nugget. 

"No.." He looked away. "Alright, I'm sorry I left then." 

"That can't take anything back. I relentlessly asked Arthur what happened when news reached the Kingdom. I almost went to America myself but I had the fear that you were already gone.." I looked up with a small smile. 

"Wow.. that's just…" 

"Everything I've done is so I could keep myself happy. But I always had the fear you were gone." 

"Until you found me in New York." 

"Is that what that place is.." I nodded and ate the last chicken nugget. 

"Well at least you have me in your Kingdom." 

"But you're not a Prince.. And I still doubt that your Father would want to see you." I dryly laughed. 

"That old brout wasn't even happy when Matthew left." He grinned before finishing the last of his food. 

"But still, you want to go to the lake?" 

"I guess. It would look nice since it's a clear night." He grinned. 

"Why is it that you only ever smile around me?" I asked. He went back to his normal expressionless face. 

"Because you're the only one I truly care about." He mumbled, I picked up hints of what he said and I could feel my face heat up. He stood up. 

"Well come on, let's get going then." He put a few gold coins on the table and I grabbed my bag as we headed out. 

"Hey what if you put your crown on, do you think people will think-" 

"No I want to hide my past life as much as possible." 

"But you're going back, right?" 

"I don't know.." The streets of Moscow were either filled with slick ice or snow. I tried to keep up with Ivan as much as I could before I slipped and fell on my face. He turned and looked in pure terror and put his hand out. 

"You're holding onto me from now on, I'm not letting you slip again." He grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards the lake. I tried my best to keep my bag slung onto my shoulder and try not to let Ivan's cape drop on the ground. It was nice and warm though so I kept it close to my chest. 

"We're almost there." We turned a corner and went into one of the snow banks where it was up to my waist. 

"Um Ivan.." He turned to see half of my body covered in snow and I put his bunched up cape in the air so the snow couldn't get it. He turned and put his arms into the snow, tangling around the back of my legs and hoisting me into the air. I squeaked as he didn't watch his step which sent us both sliding. I landed on him and buried my face in the middle of his chest. This is why I didn't like snow, I hated how you could slip and fall to your death. Ivan slowly got up and chuckled. 

"Why are you so scared?" I looked up with slight tears in my eyes. 

"I hate snow and ice and you know that." He smiled, but it was very dim apart from the brightly shining stars. 

"Well we're here by the way." I turned and saw that we were at the divot before you slightly climbed up and that's the lake. 

"Now are you gonna get off me or what?" I puffed out my cheeks and got off of him grabbing my bag that had flown over a bit farther away. With my foot I cleared a spot in the snow and sat down, Ivan did the same and sat next to me. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. 

"It looks really pretty tonight." He nodded and put his head on top of mine. 

"But not-" 

"Don't say the pun." He chuckled. 

"Alright then, I won't speak of it." His voice became softer and the wind blew around us as the silence filled the world. It was really pretty out, the moon was just on the horizon and the stars decorated the dark midnight blue sky above. Ivan didn't move but turned his head and buried his face into my hair. I smiled as I went back to watching the moon rise higher above.


	4. Welcome to the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy and welcome back to this weeks episode, just to say I think that next week might not have your usually weekly update. So... Enjoy it as you wish.

Ivan's POV

I woke up in my comfy bed and looked around. Everything was still in place but a few things were added. It might as well be temporary placement of those items until I felt something warm next to my side. Looking over I saw the familiar American with his glasses on and his face squished against my side. ‘That’s got to hurt.' Slowly, I shift a little, taking the American’s glasses and putting them on my lap. I really liked his glasses for two reasons. One was because since I chose the color of blue it matched his eyes and second was that they looked cute. Alfred turned and put his head on my lap and slowly opened his eyes, groaning when the first bit of sunlight hit them. 

“Morning Princess.” I smirked, as he gave me a not so pleased face. 

“I’m a Prince for god-” Then he closed his eyes again and stayed still. I shook him a little. 

“Alfred get up..” He got up a little and loomed a bit. Rubbing his eyes before looking up then around. 

“Hmm this doesn't feel familiar..” I took his glasses that I had in my hand and put them on his face. He put a hand on my wrist when his glasses were fully on. 

“What is this, some kind of rom-com?” I chuckled. 

“Stupid. You’re in the castle.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Then why am I in your room hmm, it isn’t mine.” My cheeks started to heat up a little and I pushed him. He got pushed so far as to off the bed and onto the ground. I laughed as he gave a glare towards me. 

“Oh shut up. Now come on your  _ highness _ show me to my room.” He walked over to my desk and picked up his bag. The flap to it was slightly open so you could see the light bouncing off the crown that was there. I rolled my eyes and got up. 

“Wait for me outside, I’ll be there in a minute.” He nodded and opened the door and closed it. I clapped my hands and three servants came into the room. One with my crown, another with my cape, and the last with everything else. 

“Lizzy, I don’t want to have the cape on today.” She nodded and folded it up and left. The others did their thing and I looked at myself in the long expansive mirror in front of me and slightly smiled. I waved my hand and they packed up their things and headed out. I soon opened the door to see the American standing against the wall. 

"Well look who decided to come out from his beauty parlor." He frowned as I walked past him. 

"Why are in such a shitty mood?" I asked as we swiftly moved around in the halls. 

"Maybe I woke up too early.." Alfred tried his best to keep up with me but always fell far behind. 

"I'm not picking you back up again." 

"And I'm not running." I stopped and he crashed into the door in front of us. He backed up and tapped his nose before looking at me. I frowned. 

"Well maybe if you-" Then a stream of blood came down and I held out my hand but he just slapped it away. 

"I don't need your help." He rubbed the blood onto his jacket and smeared it across his face. 

"Alfred I-" 

"I  **said** I don't need your help." He said in a stricter tone, I backed up as the grumpy American turned the door handle and went inside, slamming it in my face. I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Turning I could hear the door open and someone pulled me inside. I gripped my head and looked up from the ground. Alfred looked at me with an annoyed like face. 

"W-Why?" He rolled his eyes. 

"Do I look like I would know?" He tapped his foot. I slowly got up and faced the American. 

"Well if you asked for a kiss then you should've just asked~" His eyes widened and he pushed me a little. 

"Shut the hell up." He paced in front of me. 

"What's wrong?" I went around him and sat on his bed. He stopped and looked at me. 

"I'm afraid of what my Mom and Dad are gonna think of me, we're leaving tomorrow so.." 

"You shouldn't worry about it." 

"Easy for you to say, your an official fucking Tzar, I'm a secret and a disgrace to the Kingdom." I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You're not a disgrace, you're beautiful and I think the Kingdom will appreciate that." His face heated up a little and I smiled. He averted from looking at me but hugged me. I hugged back and put my head on top of his. 

"Now, I think I'll have you get some new clothing since you got blood on the other one." He looked up and I could see he had a tissue in one of his nostrils. 

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" He cheered. I stopped him. 

"We aren't going until you put the crown on." 

"But everyone will know.." He whined. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"I don't care, put it on." He huffed but went over to his bag and shuffled around until he had his crown in his hands. 

"Now put it on." He turned to me and puffed out one of his cheeks before setting it on his head. 

"Was that so bad." He punched my arm before going towards the door. 'Feisty much.' We walked out of the room and headed down to the clothing area of the castle. It was a room down in the lower floors and on the west side which meant we had to go down a flight of stairs and go to a completely different building. A lot of people were bustling by which I don't think they saw the American Prince though some did stop and notice, but I just looked at them with a smile and they hurried to wherever they were heading to. My guess would be their quarters as to it was still fairly early in the morning. And the dinning hall, clothing, and other sorts were down this hallway too. I opened the door to the clothing area and knocked on the wall. 

"Welcome your majesty, what brings you here?" One of the seam workers greeted me. I opened the door more thoroughly and they caught a glimpse of the American. 

"The Prince from Britannia came?" He followed me with his head down. 

"Oh come on dear." She rushed over to Alfred and brought his chin up to her eye level. 

"Mm, Prince Alfred. Lovely to see you again." His eyes shot wide as he hugged her. 

"Maria! I thought I'd see you again. The girl laughed and dislodged herself from him. 

"How long have you been here?" She shrugged. 

"I left a few weeks after your disappearance. But the Queen has been sending me letters." 

"What'd he say?" He asked. They walked over to a corner where it looked like a bunch of storage. I followed them, as I was curious about the letters. Maria opened a drawer and the pastel colored letters could be shown, along with the many seals of Britannia. 

"This one dates back to January of last year." 

"So you were here for a year? That's not how long I've been gone, has it." She nodded. 

"You've been gone for almost two years, your highness." 

"Come on Maria, we've been friends since we were both nine years old, whats with the fancy talk." She turned and stuck out her tongue. 

"Maybe because I still have some respect and habits. Unlike the rest of the people in Britannia." Alfred looked down. 

"Everyone.. Hates me?" She shook her head. 

"Taylor's been taking care of the states for you and Arthur is so worried about you. Francis, eh you know we don't care for him to much." The American chuckled. Maria handed the letter over to Alfred and he began to read it. Almost having tears in his eyes. He turned back to me. 

"Ivan.. How long would it take to get to England?" I tapped my chin. 

"At least three days. We'd have to make a few stops between kingdoms." Alfred gave back the letter to Maria and he paced around the room again. 

"The closest Kingdom is Felik's right?" 

"Well first would be my sister's kingdoms." 

"Irunya and Natalia right?" I nodded. Then Maria spoke up. 

"Then its Felik's, Ludwig's, and Abel's. Then take a boat over to England and you'll be in Britannia." Alfred looked surprised at her. 

"Is that the way you came here?" She nodded. 

"But I suggest taking a detour through Irunya's Kingdom. Natalia is quite scary." 

"Now that I can drink to." Both the Mexican and the American laughed. 

"So your majesty, what do you think?" Maria turned to me and raised her eyebrow. 

"I guess we can do that, taking a detour. But it might be a bit longer. Both of my sisters are-" 

"quite clingy." They said together. I nodded. 

"You know you two are scary when you say something together." They chuckled. 

"Well Mar, do you have anything of mine still with you? I bet you stole something." She rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah I did steal  _ something _ ." She ran over to another cabinet and opened it. 

"Oh my god you had to keep that." Alfred's hand went into a fist before slowly losing that position. Maria held up a black and white suit with a little flower in its pocket. It wasn't dusty or dirty, and the flower seemed to be real so she must've snuck out to the garden to get it. 

“Oh you thought I was gonna grab one of the dresses that Kat dared to wear? Yeah I’m better than that.” 

“I doubt that entirely.” She rolled her eyes and came over to us, giving the suit to Alfred. 

“Are you going to try it on?” I asked. Alfred shook his head. 

“I doubt it still fits me.” 

“Al, since the last time I’ve seen you you haven’t grown even half an inch, now get your ass in the dressing room and put it on.” She pointed towards a sea foam colored door that looked pretty neat. Alfred walked over and opened the door before giving us a glare and shut the door. 

“So Maria.” She hummed as she turned to look at me. 

“How long have you known Alfred?” She shrugged. 

“Well I was a maid back then and would always have to wake him up. But I failed since we were the same age and my mother had begged the Queen for me to work in the castle. Then we became friends and sometimes, late at night I would sit on his bed and help him fall back asleep when he had nightmares like what mother did when I had one. We soon became really close until I heard about Matthew leaving. I knew that they were like the best of friends and I would tag along with them because all three of us got to know each other. Well minus the brothers but they got to know me. Once Matthew left Alfred was in shreds. He didn’t want anyone except me around and some of his states. I’ve gotten to know most of them after he left but Taylor was overworking and was always stressed. Almost died because of it. So I took over for him and I began taking care of them for a short time till Kyle took over and I left.” I nodded, learning this new information could get me closer to him as if I could be that really close friend. 

“But he always had a small crush on you.” My face heated up a little as Alfred came out a few moments after Maria talked and walked up to us. Maria squealed and clapped her hands. 

“You look amazing Al!” I looked at the American, he gave an uneasy smile towards the both of us then fixed his crown so it slightly tilted. 

( _ It TEELT _ ) 

The suit had perfectly fitted him, the white undershirt showing a little while the black coat was buttoned up, making him look as if he went to one of the world meetings. I smiled as the American tapped his foot. 

“What?” I asked. He rolled his eyes. 

“Nevermind. Maria, do you wanna come with us back to Britannia?” I looked at him but he didn’t return the look. Maria looked at me. 

“Is that alr-” 

“Yes, you can come. I’ll just go tell the Leader. ALEXANDRA!” I yelled. The American and Mexican shook as they heard me yell. I put my hand down and I could see their shoulders fall. An older woman came over and hurried. She looked like a mess, with pencils and string all around her.

“Y-Yes sire.” She gripped her chest as she gasped for air. 

“Sorry for alarming you Alex but Maria here is going to be away from duty for at least a month, if not more.” She nodded as her breathing got under control. 

“May I ask on what occasion.” Then she looked over and saw Alfred. She smiled and did a small curtsy. 

“Your highness.” Alfred bowed. 

“M’lady.” I rolled my eyes and Maria nudged him. 

“Taken after you Mother hey.” Alfred laughed and soon everyone was laughing. 

“Your highness, are you okay? Your face looks like a peach.” Alexandra chuckled before I gave a playful glare to the rest. After our separate laughing fits we all calmed down and I grabbed Alfred’s hand. 

“Well Maria, you should get packing, we’re leaving-” 

“Right after lunch.” Alfred finished my sentence for me. Maria nodded and Alexandra was already gone. 

“Come on Al, we need to get packing.” We walked out of the door, well I practically dragged him. Once we were out of the area and into the hallway he let go of my hand. 

“We’re leaving after lunch. Really?” I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows. He nodded. 

“Haven’t you ever thought that I want to go to my Kingdom and see my family that I’ve left for over four, five years?” I held my pose. 

“And? What should I care about?” He opened his mouth before closing it. 

“You know, you're a real asshole sometimes, ya know. Like- I can’t even figure you out! You're so freakin’ frustrating that I-” He waved his hand and took his crown off, Tossing it aside before walking away. I stood there with a frown on my face. I mean sure I was a bit annoyed but that's my general mood that I’m always in and have been in ever since we’ve met Maria, well I’ve met Maria. She just knows so much more and has a closer chance for Alfred to fall in love with her. I bent down and grabbed the crown and started to walk back to my room. If he wants his crown back then he’ll have to ask.

Alfred’s POV

I slammed my door closed and sat on my bed. I looked at my general clothes on my lap before getting up and taking the coat of the suit off. Personally, I hated suits. They just had this stuffy feeling to them. So I really wasn’t your fairy tale prince who wore those stupid things. But Momma likes when I wear them so I generally wear them sometimes. Other times is when I’m around town with Matty and Maria I only wear my normal clothing of an undershirt, leggings, and boots. A crown wasn’t important to me as everyone knew who I was. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked way better than when I was in that suit. Once lost in my mind I couldn’t hear that there was a knock at the door and then someone came in. 

“Alfred?” I jumped a little before looking at who said my name. It came from none other than Maria. I smiled and rolled up my sleeves of the outfit. She frowned. 

“Aww you’re not wearing the suit.” 

“Do I look like I would have worn it for more than twenty minutes?” She chuckled and put a small chest down. 

“Here, I want you to fill this up with the things you’ll need.” 

“What about you? I can do mine later.” 

“Al, its almost twelve, just pack, orders from the King.” 

“Orders from the King my ass.” She chuckled. 

“Anyway I gotta go boss around the Ramsey’s and see whats the hold up in production. I nodded as she backed out and shut the door. I grabbed a match from its holder and went up to the lantern that was on the desk. Then I stuck the match and quickly put it on the lantern which gave off a yellow orange-ish glow. I walked back over and grabbed the chest and put it next to the lantern before putting everything from my bag into the chest. Along with the suit. Looking around I couldn’t seem to find my crown before I remembered what happened earlier. I smacked my forehead with my palm. 

“Dammit Alfred.” Ivan probably has the crown as he always kept things. Slowly I closed the chest and blew out the lantern. We wouldn’t be leaving for another two hours so I don’t know the whole rush that we were going towards. Once I closed the door I turned and saw the empty hallways. Usually the Russian would be waiting for me or he would have been exiting his room which was just down the hall. Now this was just plain strange. I headed over to the dining room and there were a bunch of tables and chairs. I looked around with a raised eyebrow until I saw a few people sitting at tables. I looked over and saw it was my crew from the quarters. 

“Hey guys!” I waved as they looked at me and got overly excited. 

“Hey Al! How are you doing?” 

“Isn’t he going to Britannia with the Tzar?” Leo shrugged. They all looked at me for answers. I brought over another chair from a nearby table and sat down. 

“Yep, I’m going with the Tzar to Britannia and John, I’m good.” They nodded as we started to talk more and more of the room got filled before Maria asked for the chair. I gave her the chair and stood, still talking with the fellas. Then Ivan walked in and everyone stood, with bowing or doing a curtsy. A server tapped my shoulder. 

“Yes?” He put his hand to the side. 

“To your table sir.” I nodded and I followed him, we snaked through many tables until I realized we were getting closer to where Ivan was sitting. I cleared my throat a little and got the server's attention. 

“Not to be rude or anything but where is my table?” 

“Right at the Tzar sir, he has specially requested you.” I nodded. 

“Well I’m gonna go over there, you must be busy with everyone else.” He nodded and started to head off to many different tables as I guided myself towards where Ivan was sitting. 

"Howdy Ivan." I waved as others around looked shocked. The Russian gave a small waved and a server put a chair in front of him. I nodded in a sign of thanks and sat across from him. 

"Do you do this every time you leave?" He nodded. 

"I care for my people and so when I leave I give them enough for how much I'm gone and everything stops and everyone catches a break." I nodded. 

"That sounds awesome." He smiled. 

"Then maybe you should do it too." I waved my hand. 

"Nah, our people love work and I think they’re money obsessed." Ivan chuckled. 

"Well is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked. He shook his head. 

"I don't think there is anything that comes to mind..." Two servers came over with two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. 

"Thank you Gentlemen." They nodded and went back to helping the other tables. I picked up the wine bottle to inspect it. By looking at the label it seemed to have came from Britannia since one of our biggest exports was wine. 

"You can have it. I'm not that much of a fan." 

"Is it because of Francis?" I nodded a little. 

"Its a mix of Matty and Father." 

"There, you said it." 

"Said what?" 

"When you really care for someone you don't call them by the proper name, its usually a different version or a nickname." I put my hands on the table and leaned in a little more. 

"And? I use that for almost everyone." 

"You have one for Matthew instead of calling him his first name or Brother. Along with a lot of your other siblings. The only thing that you call by its proper name is your Father." I balled up my fists and almost slammed them on the table. 

"That's because I hate him with every inch of my life." 

"But is there anything that he's done that you're thankful for." 

"What is this, Thanksgiving." Ivan didn't look to amused and kept pushing. 

"He's never done anything. Both Matty and I are kinda twins, though I was born first and him a few hours later." 

"But you two look so different. How is that even possible?" 

"Because I went through many wars to protect him since I was older. I didn't want to expose him to the deadly world around him." Ivan sat back and thought for a moment. Or at least that's what I thought he was doing. Then he stood up and clapped his hands. Everyone in the room looked up at him. 

"Thank you all for coming out for this afternoon. As you all may know, I'm leaving for Britannia with-" I stood up and snatched the crown from the seat beside him and put it on. 

"With the Rebel Prince of that darn kingdom." Everyone's eyes widened except most of the weavers and almost everyone in the clothing department. I smiled as Ivan looked down at me with a small annoyed frown. 

"Now y'all have a good rest of the day ya 'ere!" I shouted. Everyone cheered and went back to talking with each other. I sat back down and smirked. 

"What the hell was that?" He half yelled. I still had the same look on my face. 

"Uh, making my entry." He banged the table which sent the others into a shock. I turned and with a small smile on my face. 

"Its alright folks, we just need to go over things." Most nodded and went back to what they were doing. I turned and frowned at the Russian before standing up and pulling him out of his chair and finally out of the dining room. 

"If you ever make those people worried about the rise of war between the two kingdoms I will personally chop your head off." He backed away a little. 

"I don't want any war, I'm just annoyed at what you do sometimes." I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah right. Cause you 'care' for me." 

"I do in fact. I have since the whole meeting with all the Kingdoms." Now it was my turn to step a little bit back. Everyone praised Ivan since he was the Prince of the Russian Empire along with Matthew and many said they could fix the two's ally problem. Yes I was at the meeting, I was near the back and was sitting alone before Ivan came over and started to talk to me. I looked down. 

"You sick bastard." I grumbled. He chuckled. 

"Anyway you seem like you could ea-" 

"Nah, I would rather not." He raised his eyebrow. 

"Well you better not get sick on the way there." I rolled my eyes. Ivan walked back into the dining hall as I stood there alone. I rewound everything that happened in the past ten minutes before smiling. 'He never ceases to amaze me.' Finally I turned and went into the dining hall. 


End file.
